TheBigger Picture
by Chaimera
Summary: 9th Doctor. The Doctor is forced to look at the bigger picture and make a decision.


**Disclaimer: I am poor. I do not own the Doctor, Rose, Mickey or the TARDIS. I own the chipper. And unfortunately it's not real so, I own nothing. **

**Ok, I wrote this before Ep.4 and at the sneak for next weeks show there looked to be something similar to this. I was like 'damn, they stole my idea' but we'll see how it all works out.**

**The Bigger Picture**

**By Chaimera**

The Doctor looked around the huge hall as he entered. The walls were blank and there was only one other door besides the main one. There was a raised platform at the far end and on it a tall man stood in front of him. His grey skin was dull and lifeless and his black eyes were cold and empty. He smiled cruelly down at the Doctor, who attempted a snide smirk.

"So, I'm the Doctor. Who are you then?"

He glanced around the room quickly, trying to locate his young companion. His friend. She had gone missing a few hours ago and the Doctor was fairly certain that she had been taken by guards. The young woman was no where to be seen so he turned his attention back to the man in front of him, who smiled once again.

"You attempted to stop us. You could not. We will destroy the people below."

"Oh I assure you, I can stop you. I have explosives planted all over this baby. You cant kill those people. " He was bluffing of course, but he had always been a good liar.

The mans face turned angry. "And why not? Our world was destroyed. We are dead to the universe. If we don't find a world soon, we will truly be dead. This race is insignificant."

The Doctor shook his head. "They haven't had a chance yet. They've only existed for a few millennia. Listen, I understand what you…"

The man was seething. He slammed a large staff that he was holding down against the hard ground, the sound echoing off the large bare walls.

"How could you ever understand? How…" The man stopped and tilted his head slightly, as if listening to something. His face grew darker, more angry but he nodded none the less.

"My Master has proposed…a deal. That planet, those people…" He gestured out a window behind him. "For her."

A door to the side slid open and two guards dragged out a prone figure. The Doctor suppressed a growl of rage as he looked at the unconscious form of Rose. Her hair was matted with dirt and blood, her face bruised and battered.

"What do you want with her?"

The grey man frowned. "My Master has taken a liking to her. It's in everyone's best interests, I would think, for you to accept the bargain."

Time stopped for the Doctor. This was rare for him. Time was always moving, in whatever direction, but it was always moving. But for this one moment there was no movement. No rushing from one point to the next. All was still. His eyes travelled slowly from the planet outside to the young woman lying in front of him. He remembered what he had said to her once. That he had to look at the bigger picture. That a few people didn't matter. What now then? This was the ultimate choice. It was an entire civilisation against the one person that meant anything to him.

Surprisingly, it was quite an easy decision. He had always been a selfish man at heart.

* * *

Rose fought against the pain and fog that clouded her mind as she struggled to regain consciousness. She blinked against the harsh light of the TARDIS medical bay. She groaned and sat up, feeling the Doctors strong grip on her elbow, supporting her.

She looked at him. "What happened? Did you save those people?"

He was silent and she raised a hand to her temple, willing the memories to return.

"Oh, the Bastards!"

Her hand went to her side where there had been a massive gash. She felt only smooth skin.

"Thanks." She murmured quietly.

Again she was met with silence.

"God, they said if I… But I'm here, so… All those people. Jesus."

He looked into her tired eyes which were brimming with tears. It wasn't her fault. There would have been little they could have done anyway, but he found he couldn't speak. He pulled her into a powerful hug and they stayed that way for a long time.

After what could have been hours, she squeezed him tight and looked up.

"If our positions had been switched, I would have chosen you. Thank you."

It was the moment that he knew. He may not have been right in his choice, but he had looked at the bigger picture.

**End.**

**Short but hopefully bittersweet.**

**Please leave a contribution in the little box**












End file.
